The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly, to a unit for recycling a supercritical fluid that is used in a supercritical drying process, a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and a recycling method.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured through various processes such as a photolithography process for forming a circuit pattern on a substrate such as a silicon wafer. However, during the manufacturing process, various foreign substances such as particles, organic pollutants, metal impurities, and the like may be generated. Since the foreign substances cause substrate defects, this may have a direct effect on yield of the semiconductor devices. Thus, a cleaning process for removing the foreign substances may be essentially involved in the semiconductor manufacturing process.
In a general cleaning process, the foreign substances are removed from a substrate by using a cleansing agent, and then the substrate is cleaned by suing deionized water (DI-water). Thereafter, the substrate is dried by using isopropyl alcohol (IPA). However, since the drying process is reduced in drying efficiency when the semiconductor device has a fine circuit pattern, and a pattern collapse phenomenon in which the circuit pattern is damaged during the drying process frequently occurs, the driving process may be unsuitable for a semiconductor device having a line width of about 30 nm or less.
Thus, studies with respect to a technique for drying a substrate by using a supercritical fluid are being actively carried out so as to supplement the above-described drawbacks.